Trench Eldritch
The Trench Eldritch '''are a subspecies of Eldritch residing in the ocean of Bot City. A notable bot of this species is '''Kokushibyou Sairen. Habitat (The Trench) This breed of Eldritch lives in one of the deeper portions of the ocean, most commonly referred to as The Trench. '''It is a large crack in the ground, stemming almost the entire length of the ocean. It is 11,294 meters deep at its lowest point and 11,093 meters deep at its highest point. It is roughly 10 meters in width, and has very jagged walls along its sides. Black crystals can also be seen growing in some places, though they are usually destroyed before they can get very large. The floor of the trench is extremely hard, but is covered in a layer of thick oily black sand. The texture of the sand is a result of '''Saech mixing with it. The trench is inhabited by deep sea creatures and Trench Eldritch. Sunlight never reaches this area, leading to it being extremely dark. However, lights may be seen here, as Trench Eldritch''' eyes have the capability to glow brightly. The temperature in the trench is extremely low. Food cannot be grown here. Any humans to enter the trench would soon drown, freeze, or be eaten alive. However, humans are often lured into the trench by the hypnotizing voice of the Trench Eldritch. Etymology The English term Trench comes from the similar Eldritch term Tmil't, translating roughly into "black water". However, most Eldritch tend to use the English word instead of the more natural term of Tmil't due to the changing of times and the growing level of interaction between Trench Eldritch and humans. There is mild controversy over this, as some believe this is erasure of Eldritch culture, and others believe the word choice matters very little. Seasons The trench cycles through five different but similar seasons, the first of which is Liaiabbi. Liaiabbi is considered the standard, normal state of the Trench. It is identified by slower growth of crystals and thicker saech in the water. Functional Anatomy Trench Eldritch have many functions that help them adapt and survive. Under their layers of black flesh, also known as '''Xoqu'al, they have many eyes. Each set of eyes serve a different function. The eyes embedded in the flesh of the stomach can be ejected from the skin and maneuvered freely to examine surroundings. This grouping contains a rough base count of 100 eyes, all just under the size of marbles. When they are to be ejected, they will be shot at a high velocity from their pods in the stomach, tearing through the thin layer of skin that covers them rather painlessly. They can then be controlled. There is also an eye that can be ejected in the back of the throat, used either as a distraction during battle or an emergency food source. This eye grows back and can be eaten repeatedly for full nourishment of the body. This is also consumable by humans and said to actually taste quite good. Other eyes, located on the arms, legs, back, back of head, and sides cannot be ejected or consumed, and are for vision purposes solely. Xoqu'al''' also produces a black liquid with the consistency of glue - though not at all sticky and instead very slick. This is known as Saech. It is extremely poisonous and considerably acidic. This cannot harm other Eldritch, but it will kill a human very quickly. Damage to the Xoqu'al can cause it to stop producing Saech. Unlike the Saech of '''Pit Eldritch, Trench Eldritch Saech is not edible and will kill the consumer. Due to the trench being extremely dark, Eldritch eyes have the ability to light up brightly and glow. This helps them to navigate the trench properly. Along with this, they also have extremely impressive night vision. This couples with their sharp teeth and amazing swim speed makes an incredibly strong predator. Trench Eldritch in their 'Mass Forms '''are extremely large, spanning several meters in both height and width. These forms have no resemblance to humans, and are masses of tentacles. This form allows for swift movement through the water, as their suction cups can be used to pull them quickly along the walls off the trench. This allows them to rocket through the water at top speeds. This form also offers them benefits as a predator, allowing them to catch larger creatures in their tentacles and consume them. There is almost nothing a Trench Eldrich cannot consume, as their stomach acid is more acidic than pure battery acid, to the point where anything to touch it would be instantly dissolved. The only things strong enough to withstand this are Eldritch stomach lining, Eldritch mouths/throats, and Eldritch digestive systems. In this way, the Eldritch can consume entire beings whole. The Eldritch sense of smell is fairly weak, which is why they are forced to seek and summon prey instead of hunting it via smell. In their mass forms, Eldritch have no sense of smell at all, as they do not possess a nose. Most Eldritch choose to stay in this form at all times, as it feels much more natural, and the transition between mass form and humanoid form is said to be quite painful. When an Eldritch transitions from mass form to humanoid form, their tentacles tighten rapidly and reach a heat of boiling point while compressing and forming a proper body and organs, squeezing the tentacles into shape and forcing excess saech to a bubble in the chest. When the humanoid form is achieved, skin is grown over it and patterns begin appearing from tentacles being pressed against the skin. After skin is fully grown with facial features and hair in place, the bubble of saech on the chest bursts, causing the body to lose roughly 45 gallons of saech. This is fairly painful, but is necessary to regulate saech flow and amount in a smaller body. When transitioning from the humanoid form to the mass form, the body bursts. The skin tears ''easily and comes apart to make way for the mass of tentacles to break free. Bones and hair dissolve in this process. This transition is excruciatingly painful, but only for a split moment as the body is destroyed. After that, there is no pain. Category:Eldritch